


[Podfic] Orbit

by Shmaylor



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bolt the three-legged dog - Freeform, F/M, Greening the Wasteland, Healing, Max's Ghosts - Freeform, Past Rape/Non-con, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, Post-Movie, Recovery, Slow Burn, Tattoos, Worldbuilding, but holds you gently in its cupped palms all the while, this fic deals with difficult things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: Max thought he'd never want to see the Citadel again. And yet here he is and he isn't sure why. Furiosa greets him like this was always the plan, like he is one of her scouts. She looks strong and healthy again, recovered from her wound. Perhaps that is what he came to see?He tells himself: 'One day. Supplies and water and food'. And then 'Maybe a night rest'.Three days later he drives away, determined not to return.(Three months later the Citadel comes into sight again)[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Furiosa/Max Rockatansky
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	[Podfic] Orbit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Orbit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002001) by [Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel). 



  


**Text:** [Orbit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002001)

 **Author:** [Primarybufferpanel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Outro Music:** ["Home"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h3qrpZyICgQ) \- cover by Breanna Lynne, Tyler Sloan, & Dan Lee

 **Length:** 3:43:30

 **Downloads:** [zipped mp3](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/Orbit%20zip.zip) | [m4b](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/Orbit.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Streaming:**

Chapters 1-10  
  
_(or click[here](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/Orbit%20part%201.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

Chapters 11-14  
  
_(or click[here](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/Orbit%20part%202.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

Chapters 15-18  
  
_(or click[here](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/Orbit%20part%203.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

Chapters 19-22  
  
_(or click[here](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/Orbit%20part%204.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_


End file.
